


Camp Dream

by Paynekilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynekilla/pseuds/Paynekilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Dream: a camp for the uh, teens who are different. A camp for Super Geniuses to psychopaths. I happen to be a Super Genius hacker, a fighter, and a Psychopath. I hide the last one however. I go to Dream every summer. This year a group of four very odd boys came to camp and changed it forever. (This is all going to be in one chapter because it kind of short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I was sitting in my cabin, alone, on my laptop hacking into the camps Wi-Fi, like I do every year, when someone comes in. A boy. Around my age, with brown curly hair, and emerald green eyes. “Hi.” He says awkwardly. “You must be Maggie. I’m Harry your cabin mate.” I say nothing in return but look back to my laptop. They never give me a cabin mate, why this year? I smirk when ‘Access Granted’ appears on my screen. I look up to see Harry putting posters up on his side of the cabin. I roll my eyes and take out my phone and plug it into my computer to continue working on the programming I was doing back at my house. “So Maggie, tell me about yourself.” Harry says sitting on his bed looking at me. I let out an irritated sigh and grab my laptop bag, shove my laptop in and walk out of my cabin. Harry looked dumbfounded when I left. He’s too happy for me. I walk across camp to my friend Alison’s cabin, she’s a hacker and a fighter. “Hey Maggie” she says looking up from her laptop. I sit on the bed opposite her. “They gave me a cabin mate.” I say flatly. Ali laughs “Ha she’ll have a rough summer.” “He, actually.” I say. She stops typing and looks at me. “Really? You’re housed with a guy too?” She says putting her laptop aside. I nod. “His name is Harry, I don’t know what he is yet, and I didn’t say anything to him.” I say looking down at my hands. “My cabin mate is names Louis. He’s a flirt and a complete ass.” She says. Our conversation was interrupted when four boys entered the cabin. “Sorry to interrupt.” One said smiling. “Ali who is this.” The same man said. “This is Maggie, my best friend.” Ali said. “Well, hello Maggie. What are you?” he asked me extending a hand for me to shake. I take it and say “Super Genius, Hacker, and a Fighter.” I look over Louis shoulder to see Harry. He looks at me and smiles. I blink in return. “I’m just a Mathmetition myself” He says in return. “Well we best be going, lots to do.” He says. “See you around Genius.” As he walks out. I rush to my bag for hand sanitizer. “Cheeky boy touched me!” I squeal and Ali and I burst into laughter. “All dreamers report to the fire pit, all dreamers report to the fire pit.” The loud speaker said. I leave my things in Ali’s cabin and walk to the fire pit. The usual 20 kids that come to Dream are here plus the four new boys. I get a seat in the front. The lead councilor comes up and does the usual ‘Welcome to Camp Dream’ speech. “So everyone tonight is about getting to know your cabin-mate. You will eat dinner and do other activates tonight with your cabin-mate. I see Harry smirking at me. I scowl as I walk to Ali’s cabin to grab my stuff. “Have fun” she says and winks I roll my eyes and walk back to my cabin. Harry is already there. “Ready to go get dinner?” He asks me. I nod. Although I wasn’t hungry I didn’t want to be too rude to Harry, he may be a psycho. “You’re not just a super fighting hacker. You’re also a Psycho.” He said abruptly. I stop in my tracks. “I’m no psycho.” I say even though he was right. “Oh, please you can’t hide it from me; the hate in your eyes and scars on your hands and arms.” He says walking towards me. “I…I… fine. But Harry please don’t tell anyone. It’s really bad and I want to keep it to myself.” I say quietly looking away. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m one too. I just don’t hide.” he says and starts walking to the dining hall. I feel something snap inside me. I don’t know what just happened. I’m filled with anger and rage, but also a sort of lust for Harry. I catch up to him. “Are you anything else?” I ask quietly. “Oh, so now you want to know about me. I’m a fighter as well.” He says looking down at me. He was a little taller than me. We walk into the dining hall and grab our food. Once we find a table we talk about ourselves and our life outside Camp Dream. We have a lot in common. We both like music, art, and mostly we both want to find someone. Someone to love, unconditionally. I look at Harry who was focused on his food. I’ve never felt this way towards another person. He looks up at me. “What?” he asks. “I don’t know.” I say “I’m just entranced by you, Harry.” He laughs as we start to walk back to the cabin, it was getting late. We get back to the cabin and Harry goes to brush his teeth and I change, brushing my teeth in the cabin, as we do have a sink. I think Harry just wanted to give me a little privacy. He comes back and I’m settling into bed. I put my ear buds in and turn on my white noise app. The dull hum from the device was lulling me to sleep. “Good night” Harry said I mumbled “good night” in response and fell asleep. 

Later That Night  
I hear yelling outside the cabin. I look to see Harry isn’t in his bed, strange. I check my phone “2:45 in the morning” I groan. “What could be going on?” I ask myself as I step on to the porch of my cabin. What I see is horrifying. A girl, on the ground screaming and writhing in pain. I run over to her, its Madeline. “Maddi what happened?” I ask kneeling down to her, she’s drenched in blood. “He…he...stabbed me.” She choked out blood spitting out of her mouth when she spoke. “Who Maddi? Who?” I questioned. “Emerald shocking emerald!” she yelled and blood now pouring from her mouth. She stopped moving, her breathing slowed to a stop. Maddi was dead. I rush to the head Counselor’s Cabin. “Reece! Reece!” I shout bursting in tears flowing down my face and my bodying going into shock. “What is it Maggie” she said, irritated. “Maddi’s dead!” I shout collapsing on to the floor. “Take me to her.” She says. 

At Breakfast  
I sit by myself at my usual table sipping my coffee. Maddi’s words play in my head over and over. ‘Emerald shocking emerald.’ What does that mean? Emerald what? A voice shook me from my thoughts. “Good Morning.” Harry says sitting across from me. “Hi” I say softly. “Are you alright? I heard about last night…” he said trailing off. I nod “I’m fine. Just a little scared, someone here killed another person. I have a feeling they’re going to do it again. I look up at Harry and that’s when I see it. His eyes. Emerald green. But loads of people here have emerald eyes. It can’t be Harry… I can’t be sure however. “Maggie. Maggie!” Harry says trying to get my attention. “Sorry, lost in thought.” I say rubbing my face with my hands. “What were you thinking about?” He says taking a sip from his drink. “Last night Maddi said something about emerald. I just don’t know what she could have meant.” I say. Harry twitches. I stare at him for a moment. “Everything alright?” I ask. Harry looks at me. “I’m fine, I’ll uh, see you around. I have some things to take care of.” He says standing up and walking away. Harry is acting rather strange. But he is a Psycho and we’re always rather strange. I get up and walk back to my cabin. I find I note on my pillow. Written in barely legible writing the note says: Don’t look too far into the murders that are about to occur Miss Maggie. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt now would we? Yours truly, Emerald. Jesus I must be going insane. I decide to go for a run to clear my head. I change clothes and start to run. Murders that are going to occur, Are whoever this is going to kill again? Who here has emerald eyes other than Harry? Freddie and his sister do, but they’re just mathmetitions. I can’t think of anyone else. Something snaps behind me. I immediately stop and turn around. Nothing, all I see in nothing. I turn back around and one of Harry’s friend is in front of me. “Jesus you scared me!” I almost scream. “Sorry, I saw you running and I thought you could use some company. It’s not really safe to be alone.” He says. This guy is starting to freak me out. His eyes pierce mine, chocolate brown. He’s not the killer. “I’m Liam, by the way.” He states. “Maggie, shall we continue running?” I ask. He nods and we start off at a slow pace. “So I heard you found the girl last night…” he says trailing off. “Yeah, it was uh, shocking to say the least. I didn’t know Maddi very well. No one did really. She kept to herself.” I say Liam looks around, looking guilty, as if he knew something. “You alright?” I ask. “What, oh yeah, I’m fine.” He says looking into the forest once more.

Liam’s P.O.V

“She thinks it’s Harry” I say to him as we sit in an abandoned cabin in the woods. “Good… that’s good” he says lost in thought. “You should kill her, while you have the chance. She’s bound to find out eventually.” Niall says from the corner. “NO! She has to be the last one. Her and styles need to be last.” He says and he turns around, holding his knife with the emerald green blade. Louis gaze was empty. “What about your cabin mate?” I suggest. Louis chuckles darkly. “Might keep her around too, she’ll do anything for me if I hold a knife to her throat. She’s so easy to manipulate.” He says looking over at Alison who was tied up in the corner. She’s beaten and bruised. Tears are still streaming down her face. She caught Louis stabbing Maddi as she was coming back from the wash-room. So Louis tied her up and had his way with her. He was going to kill her but he decided to keep her if she was needed. “What are we going to do with Maggie; she’s not going to stop looking into this.” I say to Louis. “She won’t figure it out. And if she does, well little Alison here will be a negotiation per say.” He says walking over to Alison and lifting her head so she was looking at him. “We wouldn’t want it to come to that, now would we?” He says. Alison whimpers and shakes her head no. “Alright, good.” He says and turns to face Niall and I. “Liam sat here with Alison, Niall and I will go back to camp.” He says. I nod as they leave. “Looks like it’s just you and me love, time to have a little fun.”

Maggie’s P.O.V

Liam disappeared half way through the run, which didn’t bother me. The guy was fucked up, creepy as all hell. I walk to Ali’s cabin to find Louis and some blonde guy. “Hey Louis, where’s Ali?” I ask. He looks at me and smiles. “I don’t know I haven’t seen her since last night.” He says to me. “Oh god… I hope she’s okay.” I whisper sitting on Ali’s bed. “What if he killed her Louis? I don’t know what I’d do without her.” I stammer, tears forming in my eyes. “Hey, don’t cry. I’m sure she’s fine.” The blonde one said sitting next to me. “I’m Niall by the way.” He adds smiling. “Maggie” I sniffle. “I’m just going to find Harry.” I say getting up. “Alright, feel better.” Louis says waving. I smile weakly and walk out in search for Harry. I run into a councilor, Eddy. “Is everything okay? You missed kick boxing and programming today.” He says in deep concern. “I’m fine, just shaken up from last night.” I say not making eye contact with him. “Mhm, right well you know where I am if you need someone.” He says and walks away. Eddy was never very observant. I finally find Harry down by the lake. “I didn’t kill Maddi.” He says as I sit down next to him. “I never accused you of…” he cut me off. “Maddi said something about emeralds and you saw my eyes. I knew by the look on your face, you think I killed her.” He says. I was completely shocked as he was right. “Harry, I was just frightened that’s all. I can’t trust anyone right now.” I say. “Who do you think it is?” I ask. “I honestly don’t know. Nobody but that Freddie kid, his sister, and I have emerald eyes.” He says. “Freddie and his sister are not killers either. They’re only 10.” I state. Harry nods deep in thought. “Something else must be emerald. But what could it be?” He says. I shake my head “I have no idea.” Harry and I stay on the water’s edge for an hour. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I fell asleep on Harry, his cologne somehow soothing me to sleep. 

The next morning  
“Maggie! Maggie! Wake up!” Harry says flustered as he shakes me. “Harry fuck off!” I say rolling over. “MAGGIE GET UP GOD DAMNIT SOMEONE ELSE WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT!” He shouts. I shoot up. “Who was it?” I ask. “Um I think his name was Eddy, he was a consoler.” He says. “Shit. How did he kill a consoler? Poor Eddy, he was going to get married in September.” I say. I did enjoy Eddy’s company when I had it. I need to find out who is killing these people “Harry what if he kills us next?” I ask. He sits next to me and pulls me close. “I have a feeling he’s not targeting us.” He says “There is something going on that is a lot bigger than just killing innocent people.” I look up at him. “I really like you Harry. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone before.” I admit. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone either. There’s something about you Maggie. I don’t know what it is.” He says. He looks down at me, our faces centimeters apart. He leans in closer, his lips millimeters away from mine. Our lips connected, sparks, nothing like I’ve ever felt before. He deepened the kiss, our lips moving in sync. “Sorry to interrupt.” Louis says standing in the door-way. Harry and I break away from each other, breathing heavily. “What is it Louis?” Harry says slightly irritated. “I just wanted to see what you were doin’ mate.” He says. “We’re kinda busy.” I say. Louis laughs “I see that, I’ll leave you to it then.” He says chuckling as he leaves the cabin. “So…Breakfast?” Harry asks. “I’m pretty damn hungry. Considering I only ate breakfast yesterday.” I say. We start walking to the mess hall. “Why’d you only eat breakfast?” Harry asks slipping his hand into mine. We inter twine our fingers. “I don’t know, I guess I was so caught up in everything I just wasn’t hungry.” I state and shrug my shoulders. We walk into the mess hall and it’s almost empty, everyone was probably at the lake or off doing something. We get our food and sit at our usual table in the back. “Who could this killer be?” Harry says thinking out loud. “Maybe it’s not a psycho.” I suggest. Harry nods “But wouldn’t killing loads of people make him a psychopath?” he says. “Yeah but what if it’s not like a camp psycho. What if it’s just a genius or mathematician?” I reply throwing ideas around. Harry nods again “It just might be.” I rub my face “I’m going to look for Ali; she’s been missing for three days now.” I sigh as I push away from the table. “Alright, stay safe Maggie.” He says. “It’s a promise.” I reply with a smile as I leave the mess hall. I jog back to my cabin and change my clothes. I change in to black skinny jeans, a black v-neck, and a leather jacket. I put on my black high top converse. I walk out the door when I stop, I walk back in and open my suitcase, hidden in a compartment, is my knife. I grab it and walk back outside. You never know what you’ll need it for but it’s nice to have. I walk into the woods, thinking about my run with Liam. I stop at the spot where he was looking. A trail leads deeper into the forest. I take a deep breath and start forward into the woods. Maybe 200 or so feet into the trail I see an abandoned cabin. I walk towards it. I see lights and shadows, or a shadow it’s hard to tell, moving inside the building. I walk slowly, being as quiet as possible, toward the old cabin. I move up to the window. “Jesus Christ” I whisper to myself. I see Niall and Ali. I don’t even want to say what Niall was doing to her. I feel anger boiling inside me; no one touches my best friend like that. I wait for a few minutes, it pains me but I have to wait. I throw a rock at the window and rush to the opposite side of the cabin. Niall comes out and looks around. I rush inside. “Ali!” I whisper yell. I rush over to her. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?” I ask frantically trying to untie her. “Didn’t your parents ever tell you it’s rude to intrude on other people business?” Niall says from behind me. I turn around “Didn’t your parents tell you that rape is illegal?” I spit fire alive in my eyes. Niall chuckles “It’s every man’s dream to have a girl to do with what he pleases; I’m excited to add you to the collection.” He says with a wicked smile. I clench my fists. “I am not going to be your slave.” I snarl. Niall laughs “Let’s see what you’ll be saying when I’m through with you.” Niall says through gritted teeth. I snap. I pull out my knife, pure rage pulsing through my veins. My inner psycho coming alive. “You don’t have the guts to kill me.” He says. “Try me!” I shout. He lunges at me I jump out of the way, getting behind him. I kick Niall to the floor. He rolls over but before he can stand, I’m on top of him. My legs holding his arms down. I look at him with no mercy alive in me. “You messed with the wrong girl ass hole” I say raising the knife up. “What are you?” he says fear in his voice. I laugh “I’m a psycho.” And I plunge the knife into his heart. 

The Aftermath

I feel myself returning to my normal state. I look down at the bloody mess before me. I get off Niall, who is now obviously dead. I look over at Ali. She’s staring at me. “You….you…killed him.” She stutters. “I know…but now he can’t hurt you anymore.” I say walking towards her. ‘STAY AWAY!” She screams. “Ali calm down. You’re going to get us caught.” I say. She stares at me, like I have three heads. “Ali come one we need to go.” I say urgently. “No Maggie. Leave me alone you fucking psycho!” She says. I take a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll leave you here for someone else to find.” I spit and leave the cabin. I walk back to my cabin. I strip from my blood stained clothes. I take a container and shove the clothes inside. I take a bottle of bleach and pour it over the clothes. With the closed container under my arm, I walk to the water’s edge. I throw the container in to the lake and watch it sink. “Did you have an episode?” A raspy voice asks. I see Harry standing next to me. “I killed someone.” I say in monotone, still numb from the mess. He snakes his arm around my waist. “Don’t beat yourself up babe” He says pulling me close. “He deserved it.” I state. “Well do you want to talk about it?” He asks. “No, I kinda just want to be with you.” I say and turn to face him. He wraps both of his arms around me. “I think I can do that.” He whispers in my ear. He grabs my arm and takes us to our cabin.   
When we enter the cabin I immediately shut the door and drag his face down to mine, kissing him hard. He hesitates briefly out of surprise, but soon turns us to pin me against the closed door, reciprocating the intensity. I wrap my arms around his neck, threading my hands through his hair as he pushes closer. I sigh softly into the kiss as his hands rest on my lower back, one sliding down to my ass and squeezing a bit rougher than most people would enjoy. I bite his lip in retaliation, reveling in the way he growls into the kiss and presses me harder to the door. When we break the kiss for air he starts to trail stinging bites down my throat, soothing the sting with his tongue.   
“H-harry.” I gasp and my eyes go to his bed, which is closer than mine. He hummed against my skin to acknowledge me, but he didn’t make any actions to move. He just slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt, slowly pushing it up and splaying his fingers over my ribs. I raise one of my legs to wrap around his and he pulls my thigh around his waist. I sigh in pleasure as I feel his erection pressing against my core, grinning when he thrust his hips against mine before he could get himself under control, seeking the friction we were both already desperate for. I sigh and shove him off of me, smirking at him when he gives me a confused look. The confused look on his face quickly dissolves into pure lust when I shove him back towards the bed, my expression mirroring his.   
“Ma-“ He starts to say my name but is cut off by my lips crashing to his, my legs tangling with his as I roughly shove him back towards the bed, causing us to stumble. We manage to get to the bed without incident, him falling to the thin mattress beneath me as I shove him back to lie in the middle of the bed before straddling his hips. The kiss turns desperate as his hands slide between us to run his fingers along the edge of my bra. I get impatient with his teasing and break the kiss, pulling my shirt over my head and reaching back to unbuckle my bra, smirking at the way his eyes roam over the newly exposed skin. I toss my bra off to the side, sighing in pleasure when his large hands immediately come up to gently cup my breasts, softly running his fingertips over my nipples. I groan in frustration and put my hands over his, encouraging him to be rougher. I roll my hips against his and drop my hands to his chest, pushing his shirt up and over his head before crashing my lips back to his. His touch turning rougher with my encouragement, his fingers pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers. I reluctantly break the kiss, smirking at the noise of complaint he makes, and get off him to stumble out of the rest of my clothes, seeing him to the same out of the corner of my eye. He was left in his boxers as he walked over to me, still in my panties. He has his belt in his hands. I take shaky breaths as he walks towards me. He smirks and he pushes me on to the bed, taking my wrists in one hand. I look at his eyes, dark with lust, as he ties me to the headboard. He trails his fingers down my body to the hem of my panties. “Am I allowed to touch you at all?” I ask seductively. He chuckles in response as he rubs me through the material. I whimper as he continues to tease me. I feel his teeth on my skin as he pulls my panties down painfully slow. “Harry!” I moan in frustration. I feel the tearing of fabric as he gets inpatient with himself. He slides a finger down my slit. My wetness flowing onto his finger. “Eager are we?” he teases circling my clit with his index. My breathing is jagged as he puts one finger in me. I moan out of pleasure. He adds another as he pumps his hand in and out of my core, His name constantly leaving my lips. I sigh in pleasure, my head falling back to the bed. He leans forward to press open mouthed kisses to my neck and throat as his thumb slips over my clit, making me keen and arch into him. I feel myself already getting close and my nails dig into his shoulders, a breathless moan that’s something like his name leaving my lips when he curls his fingers, hitting that spot inside me.   
“H-harry!” I gasp as he bites down on the sensitive skin of the joining of my neck and shoulder, sending me over the edge. He doesn’t wait for the aftershocks of my orgasm to recede before shoving off any remaining clothing and lining himself up, meeting my eyes as he pushed into me without giving me time to adjust. I cry out in painful pleasure, my eyes fluttering shut as he immediately picks up an intense pace that would probably break most normal people. Although, neither of us are very normal. I already know I’m going to be covered in bruises from him and the thought sends a thrill through me. He ducks his head to wrap his lips around one of my nipples, his free hand moving up to work at the other side. I arch into him, bracing my feet on the mattress to gain leverage so I can meet him thrust for thrust. He’s murmuring barely coherent dirty endearments into my ear and I moan softly at the sound of them, tilting my hips so he hits that spot inside me. His hips start to stutter and he shoves a hand between us to find my clit with unsteady fingers, murmuring how he needed me to come with him. It doesn’t take me long, a few more thrusts and I’m crashing over the edge with his name falling off my lips. He bites my shoulder to muffle his cry as he cums, his hips slowing before stopping. We lay in a sweaty tangle of limbs for a few moments, panting heavily. 

Dinner  
“That was fun.” I giggle as I slip into one of Harry’s sweat shirts; it goes down to my knees. I slip on a pair of spandex and turn to face Harry. He slips on sweat pants and a tee shirt. “It was babe; we should do it again some time.” He says grabbing my hand as we walk out the door. “I love when you call me babe.” I muse. “I’m just going to assume since we just had sex we’re dating.” He says as we walking to the mess hall. “I think your assumption is correct.” I say. “I’m going to sit at our table.” He says. “Aren’t you going to eat?” I ask. He chuckles. “I already ate something love.” He winks and walks to our table. I shake my head smiling as I turn to grab dinner. “Shit” I exclaim as I bump into someone. That some just had to be Louis. “Well well well, Miss Maggie looks like you’ve been busy.” He chuckles running his finger over my hickey. “I…uh” I stammer. “Don’t be embarrassed love” he comes close and whispers “We all get a little dirty sometimes.” With that he walked away. Does he know I killed Niall? Or was that just because he knows Harry and I had sex? I shake it off and grab my food. I walk to the table, sitting down and looking at Harry. “I think Louis knows I killed Niall.” I say with a trace of fright in my voice. “Why do you think that?” Harry asks, concern flooding his voice. “He notice my hickey and said ‘we all get a little dirty sometimes’.” I take a bite of my pizza “The only person who could have told him was Ali.” I trail off, lost deep in thought. “I don’t know sweetheart, just let it be for now.” He says. I nod in agreement.

Louis’s P.O.V  
“We all get a little dirty sometimes.” I Whisper in her ear. I walk away from Maggie and walk to the cabin. I walk inside to see Liam holding Ali by her hair. “Who did this!” he yelled in her face. Ali was screaming and crying “Please I don’t know. I didn’t see their face” she screamed. “Hold her down Liam, I’ll get the answer out of her.” I snarl. Liam grabs her, her hair still balled in his fist, and faces me. I walk over to her, wiping the tears away. “There’s no need to cry, baby. I just need you to tell me who killed Niall” I say softly. She cries once more “Louis please, their face was hidden. I didn’t see it.” I sigh and turn around walking over to a bag in the corner. “NO LOUIS PLEASE NO.” She screams. I chuckle and walk back over to her, knife in hand. “I won’t hurt you, just tell me who it was.” I say pressing the knife to her small body. “Maggie.” She whispers, barely audible. “What?” I say very confused at what she said. She takes a shaky breath. “Maggie killed Niall.” She says

Maggie’s P.O.V  
I lay awake in my bed unable to sleep. People are dropping dead one by one. I decide to go for a walk. I grab my blanket and walk out the door. Lights in the tech building draw me close. Shadows dance in the window. One shadow stabs the other, then another. “Holy shit.” I mumble as I rush over to the building. The shadow is gone. I kick the door open to find three bodies. I don’t know their names. I have never seen so much blood in my life. “Maggie?” a voice behind me says. I scream. “Shhh it’s just me, its Liam.” “Liam I didn’t do this.” I say. “I know, calm down. You’d have blood on your clothes if you did.” He states I nod. “I’m going back to my cabin.” I say. “I’ll walk you there, it’s not safe.” He says. I shake my head. “No, Liam. I’d feel better going by myself.” I say “Suit yourself, but don’t bother screaming if he gets you.” He says. “What the fuck” I think as I walk back into my cabin. I stop as a figure stands in the cabin. I see the shocking green of a knife blade. My breath hitches in my throat. As soon as I blink the figure is gone. Harry groans “Babe, are you okay?” I start to shake, sinking down to the floor. “Maggie? Maggie!” Harry says as I start screaming and crying, anxiety taking over my body until I see nothing. 

Morning  
“Shut up, she’s awake.” Harry’s voice says sounding distant. I groan. “Where am I?” I ask, opening my eyes. “The infirmary, you had an anxiety attack and passed out. You’ve been out for a day and a half.” Harry says. “You scared us Maggie, we didn’t know if you were going to wake up.” Louis says. I laugh quietly. “I don’t give up that easy. Was anyone else killed?” I ask. Harry nods. “Freddy and his sister, and 5 more that I don’t know the names of.” He says. “I saw someone in our cabin the night I passed out. He was in our cabin Harry. He was holding an emerald green knife. It’s the knife that’s emerald.” I say. Louis twitches. “I have to go, glad you’re awake Maggie” He says and walks out. “There are only 10 of us left and two consolers. He’ll probably target them next.” Harry says. I nod, “Let’s go back to the cabin. Get somewhere safe. We walk out of the infirmary to see the bodies, and the two consolers that were left; their corpses covered in blood. I gag. Harry rushes me past, back to our cabin. We walk in to a letter on my pillow. “Well, you didn’t listen to me did you Maggie? Thanks to you Niall is dead. You can thank Ali for telling me. It’s a shame you caught me in your cabin last night, I would have loved to take care of your boyfriend. No matter; you’ll be meeting me sooner than you think Miss Maggie. I’m always watching. – E” 

Sundown  
I sat by the lake, lost in my thoughts. Everyone was in there cabins, trying to stay safe. I never felt safe anymore so it didn’t matter where I was. Harry was in our cabin napping, I snuck out. I hear foot steps behind me. Hands cover my mouth and eyes. “Come quietly and I won’t kill you.” I didn’t have a choice. The hands are removed from my face as I’m blind folded. My hands are tied as I’m lead to what I assume is the cabin. I’m pushed inside, tied to a chair, and gagged. The blind fold is removed to reveal Louis, Liam, and Ali. “Well, well, well Maggie. Welcome to the show.” Louis says. I growl at him. “Not so threatening when you’re all tied up, are you babe?” He sneers. I look over at Ali, who’s being held by Liam. “Your little friend here has been quite the help to me.” Louis says walking over to Ali, twirling her hair in his fingers. “Liam take the gag off of her, she doesn’t need it any more. Liam walks over; as he’s removing the gag I kick him in the chest. He stumbles back. “You bitch!” He yells. “Leave it! Don’t touch her.” Louis scolds Liam. Liam steps away. Louis then pulls out the knife. The emerald green blade freshly cleaned. “You bastard! Why are you killing innocent people?” I ask. “No one is innocent, everyone done something wrong at one point in their life. I believe you would know of all people. Thanks to you, one of my associates is dead!” He spits. “He didn’t deserve to live. None of you do.” I say. “Not even Ali? Your best friend?” Louis says Holding Ali, his knife to her throat. “She doesn’t know where her allegiances lie; she means nothing to me now.” I say. “Hmm well, if she means nothing to you.” He shrugs slicing her throat. I remain un-phased. “Only Harry seems to matter to you now, lucky for you he’ll be joining us soon.” He says smiling wickedly. “Don’t touch him!” I scream. Louis chuckles. “Oh Maggie I wouldn’t dream of it.” He growls. “You bastard let me go! I’ll kill you!” I scream. “How can you kill me when you’re all tied up sweet heart?” He coos. I struggle at my restraints, growing angrier every second. Louis chuckles. “Get styles, bring him back here.” He says to Liam. Louis starts to un-tie me; I struggle and kick to get away from him. He was too strong for me. He ties me wrists together and hangs me from the rafters. I was high enough that my toes barley touched the floor. “I find torturing the victims I have waited for is always fun.” He says, but we have to wait for Harry to join us so we can begin.” He says. Liam comes through the door, Harry close behind. “Louis, I should have known.” Harry says. “Hello Styles, missing something?” Louis teases holding my hips. “Don’t touch her.” Harry snarls. “And what if I do?” Louis asks innocently. “Well…” Harry says as he takes a knife out of his pocket. He quickly runs the knife across Liam’s throat. “You’ll get the same treatment as Payne.” Harry snarls. Louis takes his knife out. “Well Styles if you take one step closer, I’ll slice you’re little doll open.” Louis spits. Time stops. “This is it” I think to myself. “Me and the only person I have ever loved are going to die.” Then a thought comes to mind. If I can get the knife out of Louis hands, Harry can get to him. Louis and Harry are arguing while I lift my legs up to my chest. Louis notices; he plunges his knife in to my leg. I scream in agony. Searing pain, like nothing I have ever felt before. “You son of a bitch!” Harry shouts and lunges at Louis. Louis, who was ready for the attack grabs Harry and throws him to the side. “HARRY NO!” I scream. “Let’s get this over with. I’ve waited far too long!” Louis shouts. He rips the knife out from my leg, earning another scream of pain from me. He stands in front of me and raises the blood soaked blade. “SAY GOODBYE MAGGIE!” He screams. I clamp my eyes shut, waiting for the fatal blow. But it never happens, instead, a loud thud. I open my eyes to see Louis, dead on the floor. Harry standing above him, breathing hard. “Harry.” I breathe out. “Maggie.” Harry says. He unties me and places his lips on mine. He pulls away. “I love you Harry.” I say. “Maggie wake up!” He says. I look at him confused. He starts shaking me. I open my eyes.

The asylum: two years later  
“Maggie wake up!” The attendant says shaking me. I open my eyes to see the white walls on my cell. “Did you have that dream again Maggie?” My attendant asks. “It’s not a dream! It really happened! I swear!” I shout at him. Eddy, my attendant looks at me. “Oh Maggie, when will you learn.” He sighs and walks out. “It really happened. I see the paper. From when I was brought here the head line reads: “Camp Massacre. ‘Maggie White, 15, of Otego New York, was brought to Mount Pleasant Institution for the mentally insane after attending Camp Dream summer camp. While there, White killed 29 people including Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Madeline Green, and many others. Our hearts go out to those who lost and the White family.’” I knew in the back of my mind it was true, but my mind came up with the convoluted story you just read. None of those people deserved to live. I look around my cell, twitching. I didn’t lie about being a psycho. I would never lie about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, Kudos, or whatever. 
> 
> Much Love - Paynekilla


End file.
